residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassiopeia Lennox
Cassiopeia is one of twenty kids used as test subjects by the Umbrella Corporation. She along with the surviving two, Justin and Love Imani will risk their young lives to escape their fate. Cassy's Life Story Birth Cassiopeia was born in 1983 as the only child of Catherine Lennox and Joesph Frost. The bliss did not last long. Catherine died from pregnancy complications and Joesph was led to believe that his only daughter had died with Catherine. So, he joined STARS Alpha Team only to die in the Arklay Mountains. Cassiopeia was taken by Umbrella. She was the first child to be taken for a special experiment. Life After the Testing Cassiopeia showed the most amazing power in the start of the experiment. She could control the elements. But, she was slowly falling into a depression which would go on til the three remaining children escaped an Umbrella Building. The Escape, The Meeting of New Friends, and the Good-byes of Others The three remaining children of twenty children were young and yet, they were trapped in cages like animals. A security guard helps them out of the cages before he commits suicide before he turns into a zombie. The three were planning to stay together until Love Imani, the youngest was scared away by a zombie. The remaining two split up to locate their friend. Cassy soon wanders into "J's Bar" just as she talks to Kevin Ryman, a zombie enters the Bar and attacks Will the Waiter. Everyone scattered into the streets minus Kevin, Cindy Lennox, and Yoko Suzuki. They all then head to the R.P.D. to meet up with Justin and Love Imani. Cassy soon discovers that Cindy is her Aunt. She then escapes the city with her group. Her Future Cassiopeia will remain normal until 2009 when she finds Justin AND Love Imani in the new town she had just moved to. Justin will then take them all to Africa to end the source of most viruses. She and the other two will then meet Azura Wesker in a story (which will not be told because it messes up Canon Scenes. Gotta respect the rules) Wardrobe Raccoon City: Cassy wore a blue tank top, dark blue skirt, blue socks and black Mary Janes. She also carried a blue bag which was similar to Yoko's backpack Before RE5: Cassy wore a long sleeve blue shirt, a black skirt blue socks and black Mary Janes. Her bag is still there but, it is a mini purse. During RE5: Cassy wears a blue tank top, black cargo pants and gray boots. She and the other two at this time, all wear a belt. The buckle with the words, "U.K." on it which stands for Umbrella Kids. In replace of of her bag is a navy blue pack that hangs from her belt. She, for all three stages has shoulder length, platinum-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Hidden Facts *I had a hard time developing her two older forms. *All three children came to be when I adopted them in the Myspace App "Make-A-Baby" ]]